


That broken piece, let it go and unleash all the feelings

by maeeandlarry



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eddie Kaspbrak Being an Idiot, Fluff, Multi, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie in love, a lot of mom jokes, bev and ben, fuck pennywise that bitch, hope the gays wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeeandlarry/pseuds/maeeandlarry
Summary: Richie Tozier doesn't know a world without Eddie Kaspbrak.He knows that the moon chooses the lovers, and the moon chose Eddie to fit like a perfect piece in Richie's soul.But... did the moon choose Richie to be Eddie's lover?Or, AU where Richie is in love with his best friend and doesn't stop hyperventilating and shaking every time he sees him smile.





	1. I. friends to lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the song The Other Side by Ruelle.  
This will be very romantic. It will focus more than anything on Eddie's and Richie's friendship and will be narrated in the third person from Richie's point of view.  
It means, it will narrate and describe his feelings and emotions towards Eddie.  
This will be very cliché, basically 90% of this will be Richie shivering and having hearts eyes every time Eddie appears.  
All losers will be around 16/17 years old.  
No fucking clown only happy endings no one dies.
> 
> I have read many books by King but IT is not one of them. It is too long and I don't have much time. I'm actually starting to read it but I just want to clarify that personalities will be created by me, of course, they will be quite similar to movies. You will not lose traits. I will be guided by and only by the movies.  
Also, I'm new in the IT fandom, like, I entered last year when I saw IT (2017) and became obssesed. I love to read horror books but I'm not into horror movies wich being obssesed with that movie is a whole new thing for me.  
Also, I saw IT Chapter Two and I loved it (let's skip the part where Stan and Eddie die, I'm in denial). I saw the chemistry between Richie and Eddie in the first movie  
and how they were like too close and comfortable with each other and how Richie always tried to take Eddie's attention but it never crossed my mind that Richie had a big crush with Eddie until I saw the second movie; I loved that Richie always teased Eddie like two bros chillin, but I was so shock when the true came. Wich, is cute and also sucks because of the end. Anyway. Enjoy!  
Thank you for your attention.

Shit.

Fuck.

Fucking and hell shit.

Richie almost fell to the ground and breaks his mouth when Eddie told him... That. God, Eddie never says that kind of stuff. How dare he say that? Does he want Richie's death? Only Richie knows how Eddie puts him, only he knows how crazy Eddie makes him and how with simple words he can turn his world upside down.

God, he really loves Eddie so fucking much.

"Wh-what?" he asks bewildered, not believing what he heard.

"That you look cute in that shirt, shithead" he says, walking faster and without looking back at Richie.

Well, maybe Richie overacted only for Eddie calling him "cute"; he can't believe he got that way because of that stupid thing. He's really fucked up.

"Thank you, Eddie Spaghetti," he says, biting his lip and trying to hide his smile.

"Don't call me that, Trashmouth,” Eddie says.

"I'm sorry, Eds, sometimes I forget that you love my nicknames."

"I hate them."

"Aw thanks."

"I will never call you 'cute' or ever give you a compliment ever in my life."

Richie laughs, or rather drops a giggle, hiding his nervousness. Eddie giving him nicknames is his hobbey, but Eddie telling him something nice... God, he could live FOR that. Breathe for that.

Richie and Eddie continue walking to get to Ben's house. Everyone decided to meet to do the homework. Although they know it won't be like that. Ben and Beverly will only kiss in a corner. Bill and Stan write each other dirty things on twitter, and Mike will just lie down to watch TV. Maybe Eddie will do some homework, while trying not to become deconcentrated by Richie and his addiction to bother him.

They both walk in silence until they reach Ben's house and come in, after Ben opened the door for them.

Everyone is already there, only the two of them were missing. As they supposed, Stan and Bill are engrossed in their phones and Mike is watching The Simpsons. Beverly is actually smoking a cigarette while offering them a smile, watching them arrive.

One hour and all are in theirs. The atmosphere is comfortable and pleasant, everyone is immersed in their own actions and is palpable how there is no need to speak or say something. Although, as always, Richie is the one who breaks that aura of tranquility.

"So, Eduardo, have you thought about a wedding suit yet?"

Eddie rolls his eyes, concentrating on his homework "What wedding?"

"That of your mother and mine, of course."

Richie manages to hear a loose laugh from Beverly in one of the corners of Ben's bed; He doesn't know if it's because Ben did something, or because of what he said, he doesn't care. There is only someone in that room whose opinion really matters to Richie.

"Stupid dipshit, shut the damn mouth, fuck."

“Woah Eddie, maybe the trashmouth is another. Your mother and I are disappointed,” says Richie, holding back the urge to laugh while watching Eddie get more furious and fed up.

“Shut up, Richie. I'm trying to do the homework for shit’s sake,” he says, whining and giving Richie a puppy look to stop bothering him.

And shit. Richie feels his heart shrink.

_How are you so cute? Why do you have to be so beautiful?_

Richie pushes his thoughts to the depths of his mind and turns his gaze, trying to dodge Eddie's so as not to end up drooling and exposing himself.

A minute passes and Richie says nothing, respecting Eddie's prayer.

He hears a throat and when Stan's voice sounds, he grinds his teeth.

"Governed."

Richie expels the air and turns to see Stan "if you say so," then sees Eddie "then, your mother and I-"

"Stan!" Eddie shrieks. "He had already shut up, you had to ruin it."

[...]

The exams were increasingly exhausting; the teachers kept sending homework and after homework, work after work, oral tests after oral tests, and it could be noted from miles away the fatigue in the students and the red eyes of not sleeping.

The losers club, of course, led a more relaxed life, or at least that was what Bev, Richie and Stan did. The others killed themselves studying, especially Eddie.

He was the one who was most stressed and annoying, and nobody blamed him; the poor boy tried so hard to get a scholarship and to run away from home. Or from his mother, to be more specific.

Richie did not like it, for many reasons: that Eddie is not eating healthy or sleeping healthy for spending the whole day studying; the stress that all that produces; and more importantly, the little time he spends with Richie.

To Richie's annoyance, he misses Eddie. Shit, not seeing him so often is stabbed in the heart. And fuck, he knows he is exaggerating, but he got so used to the presence of the hypochondriac that not being close to him didn't feel… good. It felt empty.

Oh God, Richie is really screwed.

Mike, Bill and Stan spend it together studying, or so does Bill and Mike while Stan plays video games.

Richie and Beverly spend their time smoking and talking and occasionally do one or another task.

And Ben as much as Eddie has been locked up with their heads attached to the books.

Everything sucks.

Richie is watching his itinerary in his locker when he feels someone approach him from behind and wrap it’s arms around his waist. If it weren't for Eddie's unmistakable scent of pharmacy, Richie would have already hit whoever approached him.

"Rich," says Eddie, with his face sunk in the back of the tallest "kill me, I implore you."

Richie wants to turn around and hug Eddie properly, God, he wants it more than anything, but he knows it will be too weird and not Richie's knowing that Eddie did that as a joke, and that he's just messing it up and not because he really wants to hug him, fuck.

"Eds, you strangle me, get rid of yourself," he says to his regret, with all the courage he gathered. Because fuck, having Eddie hugging him that way feels like home.

Eddie ends up pulling away and stands in front of Richie, watching him. The one with glasses almost falters when he looks at the shortest's face; disheveled hair, red eyes, wrinkled clothes and swollen lips from biting them so much.

Richie damnly wants to kiss him.

“I was serious when I said you should kill me,” he says, leaning back on the lockers and looking at his fingernails “I hate my life. I feel that the more tasks I do, the more tasks I am assigned, is that possible? Should I have already killed myself?”

“Don't overdo it, Eds. I'm the last person you should ask to kill you for. ”

"Why? Because you would do it? ”

"No, because I wouldn't."

Richie says, biting the inside of his cheeks and keeping his itinerary in the locker.

He feels Eddie shake his head and yawn “I feel like I haven't slept in years. All this pressure, and mom almost getting a heart attack when she looked at my dark circles eyes, or the fact that I don't even know if this is worth it,” he says, with a pout on his lips and a tired look.

Richie wants to kiss his entire face until he erases his pout and implants a smile. However, he doesn’t do it.

"Eds," he says.

"Do not call me that."

“Shut up, damn, don't you see what I'm going to talk about,” Richie reproaches him, scratching the back of his neck “Look, don't worry, we're just in exam season, it will be over, it's not the first time. And it will be worth it, you will see that when you graduate from here, you will go to university and you will know that it was really worth all the effort,” and shit, Richie would like his voice not to have sounded so soft, so to lighten the mood, he does what he always does "besides, your mom and I beg you to leave so we will have more privacy," he says, smiling.

"I hate you," Eddie says, frowning and making a face of disgust.

"You love me, Eddie Spaghetti," and Richie ignores the feeling in his heart when he says THAT word.

"You wish," he says, crossing his arms. "Anyway, I must go, you know, homework and more homework," and, after that, Eddie turns and walks away from Richie, going to the exit.

Richie watches him go, with the itinerary in the locker and his backpack killing his back.

"I think you have drool on your lips and hearts in your eyes," hears a female voice. Bev

Richie comes out of his reverie and turns to look at Beverly, who is leaning on the lockers looking at him with a funny look.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he says, closing his locker and heading for the exit.

He feels Beverly follow him from behind.

"Oh, you do know," she says, "however, you want to hang out? I'm really bored and I'm thinking of inviting the boys to relax.”

"You know that Eddie and Ben won't go, right?"

“I already talked to Ben, and he is willing to please me, and Eddie,” she is already grabbing her phone to send a message “he is going to take advantage of some relaxation,” she says, watching the screen on her phone.

"He's not going," says Richie, and he really doesn't feel like doing anything, he feels bad for Eddie "and neither do, I... hmm, I have things to do, you know, fuck some moms."

"What? What things? Don't lie, it will be fun, don't be disgusting, why don't you want to go?”

"Just," Beverly's cell phone rings and she watches it, smiling at the screen "I don't feel like it, I'm not in the mood, I-"

"Eddie just said he will go," she says, cutting him off.

“What time did you say it was?” Says Richie, changing his mind.

“You really are… forget it, today, at 8 in my house, today is Friday so you have to take advantage,” she says “don't be late, you know Eddie is always early,” and after that, she decides to leave.

He really hates her.

[…]

It was already 7:30 when Eddie confirms to Richie that he can go pick him up for both together to go to Beverly's house. Richie was nervous, it was the first time that had feel like decades since he hang out with Eddie, after homework and all those three weeks of stress, he and Eddie hardly saw each other.

He is already at the entrance of the Kaspbraks when he rings the bell. And after a few minutes, Mrs. K opens the door.

"Richie," she says, not hiding her dislike.

The one with glasses remembers when Eddie told him how his mother believed he was a bad influence and that he had to stop hanging out with him. And Richie remembers perfectly the feeling of warmth when Eddie had defended him and had challenged his mother by telling her that he would never stop haging out with Richie. good times

"Mrs. K, what a pleasant surprise! You look splendid."

She simply looks him up and down and turns her head inside to call Eddie, then watching Richie again.

"What exactly will you do?" she asks suspiciously.

"Don't worry, I won't let any germ touch your son, I’ll protect him," he says, mockingly. "Besides, Eddie is going to be too busy drinking liq-"

He watches as Eddie almost jumps up the stairs to the entrance, covering Richie's mouth with one hand, looking nervously at his mother.

"He's kidding, you know he never speaks anything seriously."

Sonia looks at him suspiciously, and then at Richie "I hope he does speak seriously about protecting you from germs."

Richie gently removes Eddie's hand from his lips and without letting go, looks at Mrs. K.

"Not a single bacterium, you has my promise."

She looks at them with narrowed eyes and then gives Eddie a nod to leave. Both do it.

Richie shouldn't be hyperventilating for his joined hands. They are holding hands, and Richie feels so warm, he wants this for the rest of eternity.

"I can't believe you were going to tell my mother that I was going to get drunk," Eddie says, breaking the silence.

"Don't worry, Eds, I would have said something worse," he says, giving a gentle squeeze to Eddie's hand.

"Bitch!" Says the lowest, playfully pushing Richie's shoulder with his "you and your stupid ‘I fucked your mom’ jokes, God if she knew," he says, looking at the sky and denying, a smile in his lips.

Richie didn't mean telling a joke to Eddie's mom; when he talked about saying something worse, he will say ‘Mrs. K, I am completely and madly in love with your son, yes, and I joke that I want to fuck you to hide that. '

But Richie says nothing, he just keeps walking holding Eddie's hand to Beverly's house.

When they finally get together, before they open the door he feels Eddie stir and let go of his hand, sighing.

Richie hopes that it wasn't disappointment that burns his throat.

A smiling Beverly waits for them behind the door and invites them in, offering Richie a cigarette, who takes it without any problem.

"Look at that, the married couple has arrived," says Stan, sitting on the floor next to Ben.

“What do you say, Stan the man? Do you see Eddie's mom here?” Richie asks, sitting equally on the floor of the house.

"You morons," Eddie complains, who sits on the other side, well away from Richie.

The one with glasses doesn't want to weigh it, but he waited for Eddie to sit next to him so they could hug. That will never happen if all the losers are there. He puffs on his cigarette to calm down.

Although Richie and Eddie were always close and trusted each other, their physical activity was... weird.

Sometimes they hugged each other, but then Richie let go of a joke or didn't let him hug him for his dignity, or sometimes Eddie simply shot him hateful looks every time Richie joked and then didn't approach him. Or they will cuddle alone and not talk about it.

They all have a clubhouse in the Derry Forest, only for losers. And there was a hammock, which Richie uses all the time no matter if the others don't. Eddie is always the one who complains, saying that the 10 minutes for each one had already passed and that it was now Eddie's turn. Of course, Richie never pays attention to him, and deep down he knows that Eddie wouldn't give up; but, the least he expected was a blow or something, and not to Eddie sharing the hammock with him, sitting on him to also have a turn in the hammock.

And if, their bodies fit perfectly intertwined, Richie never thinks about that.

Of course, every time they went there, and Richie lay in the hammock, ten minutes later, Eddie went to there too, that had already become a routine, and no one besides Richie and Eddie used the hammock, and nobody said anything, Of course.

Whether or not Richie sees Stan's face look at him funny and wiggling his eyebrows every time Eddie shares the hammock with him, Richie ignores it. God, does everyone know...?

Nope, impossible, Richie hides his feelings perfectly.

“Earth calling Richie,” says Beverly, who puts Richie in front of her away from his thoughts “are you alright? Suddenly you had your eyes lost and I thought they had abducted you. ”

Richie smiles mischievously "I'm fine, Bev, you don't have to worry about me," he says, winking at her.

"You wish," he listens to Ben talk.

Then he hears Eddie giggle and Richie smiles back. They both look at each other for a few seconds and then Richie turns his eyes to hear Bev say something, can't remember what she said but he still feels Eddie's look on his face.

"Pardon?" He asks, confused.

"I said we should go to a party, really, I mean it."

"God, Beverly," says Eddie, shaking his head. "It's Friday," he says. "It can't be that every weekend you want to go to a party."

"And it can't be that you want to study every day of the week, come on, Eddie, have fun!"

"I agree with Eddie, Bev, we have many exams and I-"

"Ben, love, you are going to go, whether you like it or not," she says, placing an angelic face "who else supports me?"

"Me," Richie says without hesitation, and not because he wants to relax, but because he wants to forget about Eddie and find someone or something to keep his head occupied. Yes, if they were going to party, he would get drunk until they were unconscious, but not before kissing with a few.

"Richie, man, you really have good taste," says Beverly. "Anyone else?"

Mike, Stan and Bill agree to go on the condition of not returning so late. Everyone knows it won't be like that.

[...]

The club is loud, and everyone shows their fake IDs and manages to pass. Although the guard hardly lets Eddie through his baby face. Richie doesn't blame him.

The interior is louder still. Electronic music and sticky and drunk bodies gathering and rubbing each other. Everything is so riotous and unbalanced that Richie almost cries of happiness.

Eddie, however, puts a face of disgust every time someone touches him or passes too close and Eddie manages to smell. Poor baby boy.

Richie knows Eddie so well that he knows when someone smells bad just by looking at the gestures baby's face makes. If Richie bothers to always smell good and look clean for Eddie, that's not important information.

Eddie always hated those kinds of places. Places with too many people, places where the air was too scarce and the noses were many. The thought of sharing oxygen with strangers without knowing what germs surround the place makes Eddie always panic.

The shortest begins to see around him in disgust and when someone almost falls on top of him (Richie managed to attract Eddie near him in time for them not to touch him) Eddie is about to throw up. He search for his koala for his inhaler and start using it, with eyes of terror and disgust.

Richie approaches him and reassures him and guides with his hands on his shoulders as they begin to walk, with Richie behind Eddie's back.

The one with glasses approaches his ear and whispers "calm down, Eds. You're going to panic,” he warns, squeezing his shoulders.

Eddie turns his head a little to get a better angle to Richie's face and replies "Do not call me that. I hate you, you forced me to come."

"Eds, if you don't really want to be here, then why did you agree to come?" He asks.

The boy swallows dry and looks away, ignoring Richie and moving away from him to go to the boys at the bar.

The place does not stop moving or screaming, everyone is so drunk that he could even swear that the guards are the same. The bar is completely full and despair is noticed in the bartenders to serve the greatest possible drinks.

Everyone has a glass of alcohol in their hands, including Eddie, who ordered a cocktail. And they start drinking, relaxing.

"Ben, let's dance!" Beverly shouts into the crowd in Ben's ear, who nods and gets up to take her to the dance floor.

Mike is chatting with a tall, red-haired girl and from what Richie can tell, whatever Mike is telling her, it seems to work because the girl is smiling shyly and is becoming more and more attached to his body. Mike says something in the ear to the girl who nods and they both leave the bar, leaving Eddie, Richie, Bill and Stan alone.

"Well, the singles club," Stan says, having a drink.

"Speak for you, Stanley, today I will get someone to suck this majestic dick."

"Richie, you're a disgusting," says Bill, wrinkling his nose.

The jet-haired throws a spin and continues to drink from his drink, and just when he is about to throw another stupid joke, he watches Eddie, who is giving him an abandoned puppy look with a pout.

Richie raises an eyebrow, looking at Eddie with a question "Why that little face?"

"Are you going to leave me?" He asks, frowning.

"What?"

"Are you going to look for someone who sucks your dick and are you going to abandon me?" He asks, increasing his pout.

"Well, unless you want to suck it."

"Beep fucking beep, Richie."

"Calm down, Eds, I won't leave you until you're drunk."

"Richie!"

"Sorry, sorry, relax. I don't really want to, by the way, I will just sit here to drink and admire your beautiful angel face,” he says, and shit, why it sounded so soft.

Eddie looks at him with narrowed eyes and he denies "liar, you will definitely leave me," he says, pouting again.

Before Richie can speak, Stan opens his mouth.

"And why don't you get, Eddie, someone that can suck your dick, so you don't feel abandoned?"

Richie wants to kill him, nonono, he can't see Eddie with someone else, fuck.

"Don't be a jerk, Stan, nobody will put its nasty mouth on my dick."

"How about Richie?"

"Stan!" Richie shrieks, giving him a warning look.

"What's wrong with you two?" Eddie asks, looking at him with surprise.

"Nothing, you know Stan loves to make jokes about us," says the taller, nervous.

"And you don't?" Stan asks.

"No, I love making jokes about Eddie's mom and me."

"I don't know what's worse," says Eddie.

“The mom jokes,” Stan adds, drinking.

"Anyway," Eddie looks at Richie, with disguised disgust "if you want to go find someone to spend the night with, do it, I was just kidding," he says, drinking from his glass.

"Y-yes Richie, t-there's no one else here who wants his d-dicks being s-s-suck more than you."

"Shut your mouth, Bill," says Richie, without looking away from Eddie. "Are you sure, Eds?"

"Don't call me that, and yes, jess, man, what kind of friend would I be if, if I didn't let you have fun," he says, swallowing audibly.

Richie ignores that last.

“Yes, I'm going to have fun. You're right, the night is young, I'll look for someone. Who recommend me, redheads, with big boobs or shy? ”

"Pffs, as if it were a girl who is going to suck you," Stan says, making Bill laugh.

"Fuck you," says the one with glasses and after finishing his drink with a long sip, he winks at Eddie and heads for a new adventure.

He feels the youngest's gaze burn his neck but he ignores it.

[...]

Richie has no idea what time it is or where he is, he only knows that he is very, very drunk and that a few minutes ago a girl was sucking his dick and Richie had to think about Eddie just to get him to cum once and for all. More pathetic can not be.

He is still locked in a bathroom cubicle smoking a cigarette and having an existential crisis.

What if he never give up on Eddie? What if they remain friends for the rest of their lives and Eddie manages to get married and have children and a family and Richie will never get over it and end up sinking into his own misery while he still loving Eddie every second? What happens if Richie confesses and loses Eddie forever? What's worse? Keep his best friend's friendship but not be able to say his feelings, or lose his best friend for saying his feelings?

God, Richie really doesn't know what to do. Each time his love for Eddie increases every second he spends admiring him and cannot stop. He wants to stop. He wants so much that he can be with Eddie and feel around him the same way he feels with Stan, Bill, Mike, Ben and Bev. He wishes he could look at Eddie without feeling an insatiable need to kiss him. He wishes he couldn't feel so attracted to his fucking best friend, fuck. Eddie is his best friend.

He wants to cry right now. He takes another drag of his cigarette and then turn it off with the wall of the cubicle, throwing it in the trash. He shrinks over the toilet and hugs his knees, his head tucked between them.

He feels so small right now, and with Eddie he feels so invincible. God, just seeing Eddie for a second illuminates his entire life. Right now he wants him, wants him so fucking much, wants to hug him, kiss him, hold him and all that cliché trash. But he doesn't know where Eddie is.

And he hates that he didn't bring his phone to text him.

After a few minutes of trying to calm his anxiety, he gets up and leaves the cubicle. He looks himself in the mirror and sees his pathetic face. He washes his face with the water from the sink and leaves the bathroom, straight to the bar while he wobbles.

In the distance he can see Stan and Bill whispering to each other while they both laugh at whatever they have said. Richie approaches and sits next to them. Miraculously he was saved a sit.

"R-Richie, w-w-where were you?"

"Getting a blowjob, what do you think, Bill?" He replies, in a bad mood.

"Oh, sorry."

Richie looks around with some dizziness and notices that there are many people, but none that interests him.

"W-where is Eddie?" He stutters, very drunk.

"I don't know, recently I saw him sticking his tongue at a boy, why?"

And, well, Richie wants to throw up right now.

It can't be that Eddie is kissing someone, that is not possible. That's impossible, no no, Eddie hates that. Richie feels his heart being manipulated again and again until it breaks slowly and painfully.

Who does he want to fool? Eddie doesn't belong to him, Eddie isn't with Richie. Richie is a coward and can never show his feelings to Eddie. Eddie can be with whomever he wanted because he was single and he is already big enough to know what he does.

"Rich," Stan says, softly "Are you crying?"

Richie doesn't notice how wet his cheeks are until Stan points out. And Richie cries in tears "n-no, w-what do you say, no— don’t be a fool. I'm not, shit, is that his mother and I don't raise him like that," he says, drying his cheeks "is just that I'm too drunk."

"Don't be silly, you know why you are like that," Stan says, giving him an apologetic smile.

"I don’t?" Asks Bill, lost "Why is he crying?"

“Rich, I joked when I said Eddie was kissing with a boy. Don't worry, you know he will never let that happen,” says Stan, letting out a nervous laugh “I wanted to try something, but you confirmed it to me,” he says, serious this time.

Richie looks away, feeling relief fill his pores, but still doesn't feel completely relaxed. Shit, why isn’t he completely relieved? Is it because he wishes he could tell Eddie? Or because someday that will happen and Richie won't be able to do anything? Or because Stan knows the truth?

"Where is he, by the way?" He says, recomposing himself.

“He fell a-as-asleep in an armchair out there. Bev and B-Ben were kissing while Eddie s-s-slept beside them,” says Bill, looking at him with confusion written all over his face.

Before anyone says anything else, Richie rises at once, but regrets feeling his world spin.

"Hey, Trashmouth, are you okay?" Stan asks, worried to see him stagger.

"Very, very drunk, bye," he says, and then goes to look for Eddie.

All the bodies suffocate him, he feels that the longer he walks the longer the road becomes, in addition to that it is almost impossible to walk properly in that place and less if he’s drunk as fuck and he will feel that he will fall at any moment.

He watches Ben and Beverly from afar laughing and drinking in an armchair with Eddie at their sides, he is already awake, but his face of disgust is remarkable miles away.

Richie feels his heart recover when he sees his pretty face, so he approaches the boy and sits aside, stretching his arms and placing them next to the youngest’s shoulders.

"Eddie Spaghetti, what a pleasure," he says, smiling.

The lower one wrinkles his nose "you smell like liquor," he says, stirring uncomfortably "what do you want?" He asks, annoyed.

Richie's smile falters but he stands firm "I just wanted to see my favorite person."

"Seriously? I thought you would be busy with, you know, your dick in the mouth of who knows what. ”

“That happened already, why? Jealous?"

"Where you put your dick or not, I'm not interested at all," he says, avoiding Richie's gaze.

The tallest nods, without turning away an inch from Eddie "tell me, what have you done in my null stay?"

Eddie looks at him with boredom and a very, very indecipherable face. Is he upset? What did Richie do apart from loving him unconditionally and not telling him?

"Actually, nothing interesting, I want to get away but we are far away and I don't have a car."

"You're on your lucky day, I have Mike's car keys," he says, showing them.

"God, my savior," Eddie says, picking up the keys and getting up "they will see how they come back, that happens when they force me to come and then leave me."

Richie feels guilty, very, very guilty. "Eds, you should have had fun, I'm sorry I left you to fuck your mom," he says.

"Shut the fuck up, you're disgusting, anyway, do you want to come?"

Richie smiles from side to side with his eyes wide open and nods, rising and holding Eddie's hand next to his.

The shorter one watches his joined hands for a second and then he denies, starting to walk next to Richie.

They make their way to Mike's car and they both mentally apologize, and then, Eddie starts driving.

“Where are we going, sweetie? Your house or mine?” Richie asks, all flirtatious.

"Your house obviously, I'm supposed to be in a ‘sleepover’, if I go to my house with you drunk, she’ll kill me, and she’ll kill you."

"Well, it could be worse," replies the oldest, with his head lying on the window watching the night.

"Oh yeah? And how would that be possible, hm? ”

Richie doesn't answer. He just keeps watching through the window and so he stays, until they get to Richie's house.

Eddie parks and then turns the car around to help Richie out, and, with one arm around his waist and the hand of the other arm holding Richie's who is leaning on his shoulder, they both start the path to the entry.

"Wait!" Says Richie, stopping Eddie.

"What's wrong, Trashmouth?"

"Better get in the back door."

When they are already in Richie's room, Eddie starts undressing him to put on his pajamas (which will consist of only a pair of torn pants, since Richie hates pajamas, apparently), although with some difficulty, since Richie is restless and making jokes from 'Are you going to take advantage now that I'm drunk?' or that kind of thing, but, miraculously, Eddie manages to change him and put him in bed.

The youngest takes off his shoes and his jacket, and begins to undress himself the same and takes a pair of pants to put it in Richie's closet, it clearly fits him, but since it has a strap to adjust, Eddie adjusts it to suit him.

"Hmm, you look cute in my clothes," Richie says, checking him out up and down.

The shorter one shudders and denies "Are you going to be flirtatious now?" He asks, making his way to Richie's bed and lying on his side.

The bed is small, for the exact measure of a teenager in full development, however, it fits the body of Richie and Eddie together, only if they should, to Richie's great pleasure, stick together next to each other, and perhaps, without Eddie noticing and being fully asleep, just maybe, Richie will cuddle.

"Do you like my coquetry?" He asks, sticking to Eddie but not touching him at all.

“I'd like you to shut up and sleep,” says Eddie, turning his back.

"Why so grumpy?" He asks, pouting.

"Fuck, Rich, it's fucking three in the morning."

"Woah, really?"

Eddie doesn’t answer, and Richie assumes that it is a hint to shut his mouth and fall asleep at once. However, Richie waits a long time until he feels Eddie's breath slow down, and with a whisper, he calls his name.

Eddie doesn’t answer, however, so Richie, with a smile on his face, get’s close to him and hugs him, and, although it almost gives him a heart attack when Eddie moves; surprisingly, it was to more comfortably fit Richie's body, but he says nothing.

There is only silence, and both are embraced, very, very embraced.

And Richie sleeps like a King that night.

[…]

The week of exams has passed, and everyone is completely happy. Some approved, others not. Many are celebrating and others are enduring their parents' reproaches and how they will have to go to summer school to recover and not repeat the year.

Unfortunately, although the exam stage has passed, it will not be the last one, and there are only three months left for the summer and the despair is noticeable in each pore of each student. Anyway, there is a small parent meeting for those who did not approve.

The losers club is grateful that none of them are.

Eddie, of course, passed all exams with high marks. And, although Richie had always had faith in him and told him not to worry, that everything would be fine and that he was not going to disapprove anything, he was as happy as a worm, and that because he could spend more time with Eddie and this other one would not be stressed. Everything was going on a good course.

Ben was the second with the best qualifications of the losers club, Bill, Stan and Mike, in a row, and Bev and Richie last.

Although the scores of these last two were nothing to celebrate or show off, they managed to pass each exam.

Richie knows thanks to who he won't go to summer classes. If it hadn't been for Eddie's insistence sometimes to study, or Eddie manipulating him and saying 'we can't spend the summer together because you will not pass all the exams if you don't study,' or Eddie ignoring him and Richie getting bored and not having more than study, if it wasn't for all that, he wouldn't have passed the exams. And he is sure the same with Bev and Ben.

Richie is smoking a cigarette on the school grounds, and since the place was almost always alone unless there was a physical education group, it was a very quiet and reflective place.

Just that in this case Richie wasn't alone, and he was with Eddie, as always.

The boy was writing some notes in his notebooks and things like that, while Richie admire him and smoke.

"What are you seeing?" Asks the youngest, with his eyes fixed on his notes.

Richie takes a drag on his cigarette to stop the nervous laugh that was about to escape him.

"Seeing how charming you are just like your mother," he says.

The other one turns his eyes but smiles minimally, denying.

Silence is comfortable, it is always that way between them. And, even though Richie is loud and loves to talk and drop garbage by mouth, he knows when to shut up and when to share silence with Eddie. Only with Eddie can he do it, and he expects Eddie not to notice it.

Five minutes pass and Richie has already finished his cigarette and is now bored. Classes ended an hour ago and he should be at home or reading a comic, or playing a video game, or lying in his bed thinking about how cute Eddie looked that day.

But the boy begged him to accompany him at school for another hour, and although he did not say why, Richie knows perfectly well that it is because he doesn’t want to go home.

Shit, Richie can do all the mom’s jokes he wants, but he hates Eddie's mom, and he hates how she makes him feel sick, weak, dependent.

He’s not like that, Richie knows that Eddie is one of the strongest and most powerful person he has ever met, and not because he is in love with him, but because he is like that, and always has been, and not only Richie, but Stan knows, and also Bev, Ben, Bill and Mike, everyone who’s had the opportunity to meet him.

He is... simply wonderful.

"You're looking at me again," says Eddie, this time looking back at him.

Richie is about to take a drag when he realizes that he has already finished his cigarette. Fuck.

"I don't," he says nervously, "I didn't, I was just thinking and you went through my face, getting in the way" he says, swallowing dry.

Eddie smiles, denying. "Dumb," he closes his notes and keeps them in his backpack "I'm done," he says, looking at Richie carefully.

"Good. What do you want to do? I say it because I assume you don't want to go to your house, or am I wrong? ”

"You're right, I don't know, tell me," Eddie says, watching him closely.

Richie swallows dry, nervous at Eddie's look, scanning his face, his eyes, his forehead, his nose, his lips... shit.

He wants to kiss him. Richie wants to fucking kiss him.

"How about the clubhouse?" Says Eddie, interrupting his thoughts.

Well, that wouldn't be bad, anyway, it's not the first time they go to the clubhouse, just the two of them.

"Done," says Richie, and they both make their way to the clubhouse.

The journey is long, from school to there, but it is reassuring. They are silent and that allows Richie to rearrange his thoughts.

When they finally arrive and enter the clubhouse, they drop their backpacks on the floor.

"God, we have to clean this place," he says, watching the cobwebs.

“Don't tell me you're going to do it right now,” says Richie, lying in the hammock and taking off his shoes, picking up a magazine and starting to read it.

"Of course not,"

"Good."

The youngest watches him doubtfully, standing in front of Richie without knowing what to do.

This is more awkward than Richie remembers.

What was their routine just the two of them? Eddie complaining about the place? Done. Richie lying in the hammock and reading a magazine? Done. What was next?

Oh

Richie swallows dry and well, he's a coward, but he's going to use the balls he has so he decides to go for it.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you coming to cuddle with me?"

Shit, he said it.

Eddie smiles, his eyes lighting up, so he quickly takes off his shoes and lies down in the hammock, on the other side of Richie.

And well, they fit perfectly and talk and talk while they are curled up. They talk about everything. That's how they spend the afternoon, ignore their phones, Richie ignores the magazines, Eddie the dirt, and it's just them, cuddling, in a hammock, in the clubhouse, talking.

[…]

Next week is the same. Classes are over, Eddie asks him to wait, then they both go to the clubhouse, Eddie cleans a little, and then, he cuddle with Richie and sleeps while Richie reads anything that distracts him from playing with Eddie's hair and kissing him.

The losers still see each other at school, but they are still so exhausted by the exams that they hardly meet, just Richie and Eddie, and sometimes Richie and Beverly.

Richie is getting screwed up, and everything got worse when his mind played with him while Eddie slept in his bed next to him, making him have a fucking wet dream.

Richie had risen sweaty and with a very hard boner attached to Eddie's back while he slept. It was four in the morning, and Eddie would wake up soon to go home.

The thing is, Eddie didn't sleep almost at his home anymore. His mom kept bothering him again and again so when she slept, Eddie escaped through the window and went to Richie's house to sleep next to him. Richie always left the window open for him.

This is not a new routine. It had been like this before, every time Eddie didn't feel safe at home, he went to Richie's, but this time it was different, because this time Eddie went almost every day. And Richie didn't complain at all, it's just that sleeping with Eddie hugging him and waking up with his smell was simply not good for overcoming his feelings.

The point is, Richie has a boner because he dreamed that Eddie was sucking him, and now he doesn't know what to do.

He can't get up as if nothing, because Eddie has a very light dream, compared to Richie, and any movement would wake him up and put him on alert. But he can't stay without doing anything, because fuck, if Eddie wakes up feeling his boner it will be the end. Eddie will never stop bothering him about it.

So, with the greatest care he has, he gets up too cautiously, and it would have been faster if it wasn't because he was entangled with Eddie.

Eddie removes himself, muttering something in his dreams but only that, he doesn't move any more, and he still sleeps like a baby.

Richie is surprised, because Eddie didn't wake up on alert, as he almost always does.

God, Eddie must feel too safe and comfortable not to wake up. And Richie doesn't want to think about it and a future where all his mornings are next to Eddie's face by his side.

Nope, _do not fucking think about a future with Eddie. It will never happen. Do not be fool._

He makes his way to the bathroom and locks himself, blocking the door.

And now what? He can't masturbate and just that, if Eddie wakes up and hears it, Richie will throw himself from a building.

So he prefers to take a shower with very cold water, it is better for Eddie to wake up with the sound of the shower than with Richie's moans.

He takes a long shower waiting for his erection to decrease, and when so, leave the shower and dry.

He doesn't know how long it took, so he goes out and watches Eddie still asleep. He smiles to himself, controlling his desire to wake him up with kisses.

So, now that he has no sleep, he dresses in an old short and a shirt and puts on his glasses and makes his way to the kitchen to eat a few boxes of cookies.

Richie watches through the window as the day begins to clear up, so he almost chokes. How much was he eating?

He makes his way back to his room and watches Eddie already dressed sitting on his bed with his head resting on his hands and his elbows on his knees.

Richie smiles "good morning, darling," he says, sitting aside and hugging him.

Eddie jumps in surprise, but lets Richie hug him and... it feels intimate.

It is not the first time that both hug for God, he could not count the times they have done it, but each time it is special, intimate, wonderful. And Richie wants to scream at four winds.

"Good morning, Rich," he says, his voice strangled by Richie's chest.

The taller one lets him go and looks at him with a smile.

"You're leaving now?"

"Yes, Sonia must be awake," he says slowly, doubtfully, snorting.

"Give her a kiss and greetings from me," Richie jokes, circling Eddie's shoulders with his left arm.

“Asshole,” says Eddie, with a small smile. “Why did you wake up so early? Normally every time I wake up you are asleep drooling and snoring. ”

Richie laughs "it must be a lovely picture," he jokes.

"Yes it is," says Eddie, turning his eyes "so what was the occasion?"

"I was not sleepy, a nightmare," he says, and it is not a lie at all.

"You could have woken me up," Eddie says, with a pout, they both straighten and stare at each other.

"There was no need, I'm fine," says Richie, definitely waking him up was not an idea "you looked like a sleeping baby," he says, pouting.

Eddie rolls his eyes "idiot," he says. “I still don't understand how I didn't wake up, I — I don't normally have a dream that heavy, God. If it wasn't for my alarm, I wouldn't have woken up. ”

“As I said, you looked like a sleeping baby. Now, you must go, you know, there is school and all that, you are lucky that we live relatively close,” says the elder, getting up and looking for his clothes for school.

“Relatively, you say, three immensely long blocks is not 'relatively close’,” he says, making quotes with his fingers “actually, I already dressed in school clothes, I brought it because God, I don't want to see my mother's face when I go out, so I will tell her that I left early,” he says, smiling “I also brought my backpack.”

"Wow, Eds, you do think about everything," he says sarcastically. "I do have to get dressed, so unless you want to see my cock, I suggest you turn around."

Eddie crosses his arms "nothing I haven’t seen already," he says, still turning to the window.

"Why, surprised?" Richie asks as he begins to dress at the speed of light.

Eddie doesn't answer, even looking at the window. Richie finishes dressing, and they both go to the kitchen for breakfast. Although Richie had already eaten a few cookies, he was still hungry.

"So, any plans for tonight?" Eddie asks, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Why? Are you going to miss me?” Richie asks, amused.

Eddie finishes swallowing and denies “don't be a jerk, I speak in general. Hasn't Bev told you something? ”

Richie denies "nope, not yet."

They both finish eating, and when they see the time, they make their way to school, together. The silence is pleasant, but Richie's mind doesn't stop screaming.

_Take his hand. Don't be a pussy._

Richie wants to kill himself, God, how is it that at one moment he is calm with Eddie's existence and the second he is in crisis? It cannot be that he will be like this for the rest of his friendship with the lowest. He has to overcome Eddie urgently, he needs it, it is very urgent.

However, just when Richie is about to think about something else and ignore Eddie, it's when the little shit decides to take his hand. Now both are holding their hands.

The universe is against Richie.

Eddie, however, says nothing, just keeps walking like nothing, holding Richie's hand. As if it wasn't the big deal. And it isn't, they've done it so many times, but for Richie it feels like the first time.

Fuck. Shit. Fucking shit.

“I will write to Bev to meet again. The last time we did it was two weeks ago, I'm sure my mom will leave me, and more now with my notes,” says Eddie, radiating happiness.

"I'm sure your mom wants me to fuck her," Richie says, and he doesn't know where it came from, but he couldn't resist it.

“Fuck Richie. Can't there be a single fucking day when you let shit out of your mouth?”

"Not for a reason I'm Trashmouth, isn't it?" He says, showing a small smile.

Eddie turns his eyes "anyway, you always joke about my mom, but I haven't seen once that you joke with each other's mothers."

"Eddie Spaghetti, your mother is the only one for me," he says, laughing at the sight of Eddie's face.

"I hate you," he says, denying.

They both arrive at school and Richie is about to have a heart attack if Eddie doesn't let go of his hand right now. They are still together, and Eddie is always the first to leave it and if it were for Richie, he could be all day fucking holding his hand. So for the good of both of them, Eddie should leave it NOW.

But he doesn't, not until they reach Richie's locker, and he must open it. However, this time Eddie doesn't leave it, but Richie.

Shit.

"Well, see you around," Eddie says, smiling at him.

"Sure, Eddie Spaghetti."

Eddie stops smiling "God, I hate that nickname," he says, and then goes to his class.

Both have the same classes but Richie will not go yet, he needs urgent smoking. Anxiety is consuming him.

The bell rings and then Richie smoked like 8 cigarettes, he makes his way to class, and sits next to Eddie, who makes a face.

The beautiful soul approaches to whisper in his ear “you smell horrible. You know I hate the smell of cigarettes, you were smelling so good,” he says, pouting.

"I'm sorry, Eds, I need it," he says, with a grimace of apology.

“Do you know that are better ways to deal with your anxiety, Rich? That will end up giving you lung cancer,” he says, with a frown and a clear disgust.

“Is that what I smell? Concern?” Richie asks, acting as if he were smelling something in the air.

"Yes, dipshit, you are my best friend," says Eddie, without a trace of grace.

Richie feels bad.

"I'm sorry, I—I'm going to try to stop."

"Ha, as if it were that easy and fast," he says.

"I will," Richie pauses "for you," he ends.

Eddie looks at him for a moment, his face undecipherable, and then turns his eyes to hear the voice of the teacher who had arrived.

[…]

The rest of the day is quiet, and when Eddie tells him that there is a meeting at Mike's house and there will be liquor, well, Richie shivers.

Fuck, getting drunk is an option. Getting drunk at a party where there are a lot of people who can distract him from Eddie, is another option. Getting drunk with just his friends and probably screw up with Eddie, that's not an option.

But what is he supposed to do? Say no because he can't take the risk to end up confessing to Eddie?

The night Eddie took him home all drunk and they both slept together, Richie was so close to telling him what he had. He can't take a risk. All that remains is to drink responsibly and not get drunk, yes.

When everyone meets at Mike's house, of course Eddie and Richie had arrived together, it's when everyone starts drinking like crazy, even Eddie.

Richie is the only one who isn't drinking. He pretended to serve a sip to himself, but the only thing in his glass is water.

An hour later, and everyone is extremely drunk, except Richie.

Bill, Stan, Mike and Eddie are singing karaoke and Ben and Bev are flirting and kissing on the couch in Mike's living room. Richie is lying on the floor, watching the ceiling, bored. Eddie is very drunk, probably if Richie gets drunk and confesses, Eddie won't remember. Yes, he doesn't know why he cares so much.

But before he stops to pour himself a drink, he feels Eddie sit on his lap.

Richie opens his eyes completely in surprise and watches Eddie.

"W-what are you doing?" He asks, with his throat dry.

Eddie moves, squeezing his butt on Richie's cock.

"What do you think?" He asks, cheeky.

"No, no, Eddie, you're drunk," Richie stands up, still with Eddie in his lap and places his hands on his hip.

The shorter one wraps his arms around Richie's neck and smiles "So what?"

The youngest is about to kiss him but Richie deflects his face, Eddie finishing kissing his cheek.

"Rich," says Eddie, with a pot.

“Listen, shit, as much as I want-I want this, it won't happen, you're drunk, you don't know what you’re doing. You don't want this, believe me, Spaghetti,” he says, moving Eddie's hair with his hand from his forehead.

"How do you know I don't want it?" Eddie asks, stuttering "I want it and so fucking much, shit, I want you," he says, squeezing Richie more "I need you," he adds, and his pupils dilate.

Richie swallows dry, completely denying “no, you don't. You're just horny, nothing more,” he says, turning away from Eddie. It is taking all the courage to do this because fuck, he more than anyone wants this.

"I will never do it sober, I will not be able, please, let me — I want to kiss you."

"Me too, Eds, but not like this."

"But I—"

"I'm sorry."

And before Eddie says something, he takes it off his lap and gets up, to go to Mike's balcony to smoke.

Apparently no one noticed what happened, since everyone is engrossed in their own affairs and fuck, Richie wants to cry.

He stretches his pants and tries to accommodate his erection, which Eddie provoked, the very bastard.

He reaches the balcony and lights a cigarette, his hands shaking. Shit, shit, this is a bad idea.

"You said you'd leave it," he hears Eddie's voice, approaching one side and leaning on the rail.

Richie jumps, and looks away from Eddie "and you said it wouldn't be easy and fast."

"You said you would do it for me."

"I say many things, Eddie," he says, taking another drag.

The shorter one turns him to himself to face him and takes Richie's cigarette from his mouth and puts it out against the rail after throwing it to the ground.

"That is pollution."

"I'll pick it up later," he says, approaching Richie.

The taller one begins to breathe roughly, swallowing dry. God, Eddie is playing with fire and Richie is willing to burn.

"You like me?" Eddie asks, without an ounce of grace.

Richie opens his eyes completely and starts to sweat. Shit, he didn't expect that question. Even what kind of question is for the love of shit, he’s about to pass out. Fuck, fuck, fuck. "Me? What? N-n-no, I mean, what do you say? I think, mm, I,” he shuts up when Eddie looks at him with determination, raising an eyebrow and getting closer. Richie feels like his forehead starts to sweat.

"Yes or no, simple."

Well, the answer is both. Yes, on the one hand, because it's true, and no, on the other side, because Richie doesn't just like Eddie, Richie loves Eddie.

"I— yes," he says, after all, Eddie will forget this tomorrow.

Right?

Eddie nods thoughtfully "What do you want to do now?"

Richie looks at him like he's kidding. What does that question mean?

"I mean, what do you want to do with me now?"

Richie swallows "Kiss you," he says simple, shy.

Eddie nods "well, and why don't you?" He asks, lowering his gaze to Richie's lips, licking his own.

"Because you're drunk," he says.

Eddie nods again "And why don't you do it when I’m sober?" He asks.

Richie wants to die. Why Richie didn't want to kiss the love of his life after so many hours fantasizing about it? Good question.

"Because I don't want to ruin our friendship," he says, downcast.

"Rich," Eddie says this time.

"Because I love you," he ends up saying.

Shit, shit, shit. He said it, he can't believe he said it.

Oh god, oh god, oh god shit.

Eddie says nothing, and Richie is afraid to look at him but ends up doing it. And Eddie is crying, his eyes completely wet as well as his cheeks.

"Eds," he says, hugging him "I'm so sorry," he repeats over and over in Eddie's hair, feeling his tears wet his neck.

"No, I'm sorry," says the shortest, stuttering.

Richie separates him just a little to look better “Why do you sorry? It's not your fault."

"Y-yes it is," he says, hiccuping.

“Eddie, look at me. Don’t blame yourself, I was the one who got excited and found feelings where I shouldn't find them, everything is my fault I- ”

"God, you don't understand!" Says Eddie, losing patience.

"Understand what?"

Richie feels increasingly confused. Eddie seems hysterical, panicking. Shit, how bad is Richie loving him?

"God, Richie, why didn't you tell me?" He says / asks.

"For fear of losing you, idiot, I think it's obvious," Richie is already losing patience, does Eddie find it funny?

"God, you are an idiot, and I am the same," Eddie caresses his temple, stressed "I am an idiot because all this time I have tried to send you indirects and you are an idiot for not catching them."

"What? Indirect of what? ”

Eddie turns his eyes "that I love you..." pauses "too," he says nervously.

Richie opens his eyes completely and stays static.

_Eddie is drunk. Eddie doesn't know what he says._

Richie tries to convince himself again and again. This has to be a joke.

_Eddie would never love you._

Richie is having an anxiety attack right now and he is stop breathing. Maybe the asthmatic is another.

"Rich?" He listens to Eddie, very, very worried.

_Eddie would never love you..._

"Fuck it," he says.

Richie grabs Eddie's waist and approaches wildly, kissing him.

Eddie at first is very surprised, and doesn’t answer, but, just for a moment, and then begins to move his lips in sync with Richie's. Richie has Eddie held at the waist while the shorter one rests on Richie's shoulders. Their lips dance and their tongues rub against each other, each electric spark traversing the spine of the one with glasses.

Everything he had dreamed of, shit, just part of everything, and it feels like he was floating and his body was in complete and perfect harmony, and he was just kissing Eddie. And Eddie wanted him back.

Shit, Eddie loves him. And Riche loves him.

Richie walks without letting go of Eddie until he has him pressed against the wall, gently. Eddie brings his hands to Richie's curlers and rubs his head with one while with the other he gently pulls his curls, causing a groan from the taller one, who, boldly, gently bites Eddie's lower lip, who makes him falter.

"Fuck," Eddie says between the kiss, parting "they can see us, you know?" He asks, bringing his lips to Richie's neck and leaving wet kisses.

"Hmm," says Richie, distracted "I don't care. I waited a lifetime for this,” he says, feeling Eddie smile on his neck.

Richie lifts his face, his hand on Eddie's chin, and eagerly looks at him, wide pupils and red eyes.

"Shit, Eddie," he says, kissing him again with fury, despair and desire. "I want you," he says, his eyes completely dark.

"I'm yours," says Eddie, tame as a flower as Richie begins to kiss and bite his neck.

"Mine, and I’m yours," he says, licking and biting.

"Hmm," Eddie mutters, pulling Richie's curlers.

The biggest jerks away, shaking.

"B-But you're drunk," he says, blame it on consuming him.

"It's fine, if it makes you feel better," Eddie says, trying to accommodate his now wrinkled clothes and normalize his breathing.

"T-tomorrow we talk, yes?" Richie asks, nervousness slowly consuming him.

"Yes, Rich," says Eddie, glancing at him, smiling.

Before leaving, Richie stops him, taking his arm "Is... is it true what you said?"

Eddie seems confused for a second but then he understands, smiling “If I love you?” He asks, and Richie nods, shy “yes,” he says “it's true. Shit, Richie, I love you, and a lot.”

The elder smiles, planting another kiss on Eddie's lips, who corresponds immediately, stroking his cheek.

Eddie goes inside the house, leaving Richie very stunned and with a face of: I just had the best experience of my life.

It wasn't a lie, after all. Eddie loved him, fuck, Eddie LOVES him, he can't wait until tomorrow for Eddie to tell him sober, fuck.

Nothing could be better.

[…]

Richie wakes up feeling his whole face being attacked by... kisses?

Shit. Richie opens his eyes quickly and the first thing he finds are the bright eyes of Eddie, who is smiling at him.

"Good morning," he says shyly, getting up.

Richie blinks several times, hoping he is not asleep, or dead. Is he in heaven?

"Good morning, Eds," he says, smiling.

He feels the bitter taste in his mouth so he gets up to go to the bathroom to brush his teeth, but not before looking for his toothbrush in his bag, with Eddie on his heels.

"How did you sleep?" Asks the boy, waiting for Richie to finish brushing.

The taller one rinses his mouth and then dries himself with a towel looking at Eddie, and smiling at him.

"Well, you hugged me all night, which is nothing new, but I slept like a baby," he says, giving his a flirtatious smile.

Eddie lets out a nervous giggle, his gaze is indescribable, but Richie describes it as ‘nervous and anxious’.

"Are you ok?" Richie asks.

"I woke up earlier than everyone to reflect, and everyone is asleep, so... we have to talk," he says, letting out a sigh.

Richie swallows dry, nodding. Both go to the kitchen and sit at the dining room table, each at each end.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?"

“You and me, Richie. I did not forget what happened last night. Shit, I remember everything perfectly,” he says, biting his nails.

Richie takes a deep breath, his chest swelling. Fuck, this is harder as hell.

"Well, I don't know what to say."

"I'll start," Eddie takes a big breath, and starts "everything I said is true, I'm embarrassed by how I behave, in short, I was drunk, but I knew what I was saying. I meant it all," he says.

"Me too," Richie adds this time, with courage. "Eddie, shit, I’ve been in love with you since I was 13, I've always been."

Eddie smiles, sadly "me too".

"Really?" Richie asks, fuck, Eddie was in love with him from the beginning, just like Richie, and they never told themselves?

"Yes," replies the lowest "we are idiots."

"In my defense, you were too good for me, I never thought you would look at me that way," Richie interrupts, embarrassed.

"Well, if we're talking about excuses, you always threw straight jokes and bothered me, and you treated me like I was your little brother, so..." he pauses "you were too cool for me," he ends this time.

“Well, we are definitely idiots. And let's say I treated you that way to hide my biggest gay crush on you,” he says, laughing.

Eddie nods "well... now what?"

Richie had not seen him that way. And now? That is, he was so involved in hiding his feelings and trying to deny them that he never thought that Eddie could reciprocate. Fuck, think about it never allowed, and now it's happening, and he doesn't know what the hell to do.

"I—" he says, _come on, you moron, ask him_ "fuck, Eddie. Do you want to be my boyfriend?” He asks, once and for all.

Eddie smiles, approaching “yes, shit. It was time, three fucking years waiting,” he says, wrapping his arms around Richie's neck, kissing him.

"I can't believe this is happening," he says "I still don't accept it, I feel like I'm going to wake up and I'm going to see the reality and I'm going to break like a piece of cement," he says, kissing him back.

“That broken piece, let it go and unleash all the feelings,” he says, stroking his cheeks “now we're here, and it's the reality, you're my boyfriend,” Eddie adds, as if that were amazing.

“Fuck, I have a boyfriend, and it's you. I think I'm going to pass out,” he says, smiling.

"Jerk," says Eddie, turning his eyes.

"You love this jerk," Richie feels his heart shake.

"That's right, I love you."

"And I love you the same, shit, I love you more than anything."


	2. The stars choose their lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they both know that they correspond to each other and that their love is stronger than anything, they simply enjoy it for the rest of the year.  
After all, the stars chose them to be lovers.

A week had passed since Eddie and Richie were officially dating. Of course, they had it in secret. No one from the losers club knows that now they are both together, and so they keep planning until they are both ready to come out.

Eddie would never allow himself to tell his mother, unless he wants to stop seeing Richie and be admitted to the hospital for the rest of his life. Coming out to his mother is not an option even though Eddie wants it.

Richie however, doesn’t have to tell his parents. They are always working and have almost no time for him, and they don't worry much, so if Richie tells them or not that he has a boyfriend and that is Eddie, there will be no difference at all.

Everything is going good, in the whole week they have been dating, they have only been kissing, cuddling, and whispering a thousand and one things, recovering all the time they would be together if it wasn't for their cowardice.

They always go to the clubhouse, unlike before, they are just going to kiss and be alone and spend time both together and close, close, very close to each other. Or sometimes Richie would sneak into Eddie's room to lie on his bed and cuddle him and they would kiss for hours.

Both have seen the other losers only one day, and that day they decided that they did not have to tell them, and both looked at each other or would smile at each other and act like they always did when they were close in front of their friends. As if nothing has changed. Richie would bother Eddie with his jokes, and Eddie would tell him "shut the fuck up, dipshit," and everything would be normal. And at the end of that day, when everyone was asleep, and Richie and Eddie would be sharing a bed, Richie would touch Eddie's thighs and bring him closer to kiss him slowly, softly and seductively, both under the bedsheets and without making a single noise.

The school was normal. The exam time had passed and the pressure was decreasing. Which allowed Richie and Eddie to spend time together for the whole week. They both went from school to the clubhouse, and then each one to his house, and then Richie went to Eddie's room at night and they both slept together, and in the morning Richie went back to his house and saw each other in the school and the cycle continues.

Everything was perfect. Both managed to confess, and both felt the same, and love each other, and are together.

Nothing could go wrong, right?

It's Monday and after a long weekend with Eddie and the losers, Richie remembers he had homework.

He gets up from Eddie's bed and watches the time. 5:30, he has half an hour to go home to change his clothes and then half an hour more to pick up Eddie and go with him to school and do the homework in the classroom as quickly as possible before the teacher arrived.

He walks to the bathroom of the peacefully asleep Eddie and brush with Eddie’s toothbrush. He won't tell him that day he forgot his own toothbrush, anyway, they've both been exchanging saliva all those days so there's no difference.

"Hmmpf," Richie hears Eddie mutter, stirring between the sheets.

Richie quickly puts on his clothes from yesterday and walks to Eddie's bed, planting a kiss on his forehead, stroking his hair.

"Babe," he calls, sitting next to the smaller one "I'm leaving."

"No," Eddie mutters, slowly opening his eyes "really?"

"Yeah, it's about time, in fact, see you at school," he says, planting another kiss on his forehead and getting up to go to the window.

Eddie nods, getting up to start getting ready "it's okay."

Richie nods and attracts Eddie to kiss his lips "Gotta go," he says, leaving.

[…]

"So," says Stan, lying in the lockers next to Richie's "yesterday you weren't in your room," Stan says, as if nothing.

"What? What were you doing in my room? ”

“I left my cell phone there when I brought your drunken ass to your house next to Eddie's, when I had to put you on your bed and put my phone out there, I forgot it. I decided to go late so I’ll not disturb my parents, and, you weren't there. ”

"Maybe I was eating in the kitchen."

"At two O'clock in the morning?"

“Well, fuck, Stan. Is it strange that I get hungry at dawn? ”

"I waited half an hour outside your window, you always leave it open, except when you're not there.”

"That’s not true."

"Yes, it is. You leave it open in case Eddie decides to appear and you are too tired to open the window,” he says, looking at him questioningly.

"Well, I may have forgotten."

"It's not true, the only way to leave your window closed is because you’re with Eddie."

“Well, so? It is not the first time I sleep at his.”

"How often do you go to sleep at his home?"

"I don't know, every day?" He says selflessly, closing his locker.

"Fuck," Stan spits, chasing Richie "what's going on between you and Eddie?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about, don't lie to me."

"Nothing is happening between Eddie and me," says Richie entering his science class and facing Stan. "You're imagining things."

"So you say I imagined you crying because I joked with Eddie kissing another boy?"

"Yes," says Richie nervously "I was drunk."

“Sure, anyway, I'm going to class,” Stan is about to turn but stops, placing a hand on Richie's shoulder to comfort him “you know you can trust me, you know, don't you? I'm your best friend and I will never judge you, I know you like Eddie, I don't know how _much_ you like him, but I support you.”

Richie swallows dry, nodding and turning to sit in his usual place, next to his beloved boyfriend. He is lucky that each desk was for two, a table for two. Each partner should sit next to each other and share a table, Richie loves that his partner is Eddie.

"Hi, b—Richie," Eddie says, biting his lips. "What happened there?"

Richie smiles at him genuinely, squeezing Eddie's thigh under the table without anyone seeing "Stan throwing stupid things."

"What kind of stupid things?"

"Me liking you."

"And is that a lie?" He says, showing a flirtatious smile.

Richie gives him a gentle push with his ankle to Eddie's, looking straight ahead when he sees the science teacher come in with a face of wanting to set the world on fire.

The whole class runs normally —except for the one Richie forgot to do his homework and will probably fail. Richie and Eddie are sharing glances, standing close so that no one can see their hands together under the table, both stroking their legs with each other's legs, and still touching. Usual.

The class ends and both are the first to get up and leave the classroom. They make their way to the dining room table where the other losers were already.

"Look at the lovebirds," Beverly says, winking at both of them.

"But if is the most annoying of all," says Richie, sitting at the table next to Eddie and intertwining their hands under the table.

"Oh, sorry," she says, looking at Ben. "Did you see how he treated me? Do something."

"I thought you were an independent woman."

"Am I? I said that?"

"Yes."

Beverly denies and intertwines her hands with Ben's on the table, and Richie feels his heart shrink because he wishes he could do the same with Eddie. His boyfriend seems to read his mind because he gives an instant squeeze, intertwining his legs below.

"Whatever, what will we do this weekend?"

"It's Monday, Mike," says Eddie, eating his sandwich with one hand.

“And what about it, Eddie my love? We are young, we can do whatever we want,” says Richie this time, winking.

Eddie denies and lets go of his hand so he can eat more comfortably.

Richie ignores the phantom feeling of warmth from Eddie's hand still in his and hears Bill speak.

"Richie is r-r-right, why don't we go to the B-Barrens?"

“The barrens? You mean the sewer?"

"Yes and no, God."

"I will not spend my weekend splashing in gray water."

Richie smiles, playing with his macaroni.

"Come on, Eddie, it will be fun," says Bill. "B-besides, we won't get into the sewers, we'll just camp around there."

"Camp?" Richie asks intrigued this time.

"Yes, camping, idiot," Bev says this time, finishing eating "I need to be distracted. Ben,” she looks at Ben “I need you to distract me.”

The nominee blushes, looking away.

"By God, sexual jokes have already begun," Stan says this time, grimacing in disgust.

"Fuck hets," this time Eddie says, smiling.

Eddie, unlike Richie, is outside the closet with his friends, and only with them he’s openly gay, Richie, however, is more than sunk in his closet.

“You wish me to say ‘fuck gays’ if you and Richie are dating,” says Beverly, retracting.

Everyone at the table is quiet, watching Richie, and Beverly and Eddie, all grimacing in surprise.

Eddie bites his lip so he doesn't smile and Richie bites his tongue so he doesn't say something he's going to regret. So, instead of telling Beverly that, in fact, he and Eddie_ are_ dating, he decides to do something better.

"You know that my heart only belongs to Mrs. K, Bev."

"I hate you!" Says Eddie, punching him in the shoulder.

Everything on the table stabilizes and the air of discomfort fades.

"Anyway, will we go to the B-Barrens?" Asks Bill, seeing them all.

Everyone nods, everyone but Eddie.

"Are you sure? Barrens are a dirty place full of germs and diseases that may not have a cure. Do you want to get Ebola?!”

"God, Eddie," says Mike, denying "if you don't want to go, you don't have to."

“And you will leave me out? I definitely go,” he says, finishing his sandwich.

Stan looks at him with annoyance and turns his eyes. "Well, since we're all going, what should we bring?"

"Definitely weed and beers," Richie and Bev say at the same time, crashing high five.

"First aid," Eddie says this time.

"We should bird watching," says Stan. "We can learn a lot."

"Definitely not, we can bring fruits and bread and dried meat and we will camp just one night."

"I'm vegan, Ben, you know that," says Beverly, denying "I don't plan to eat dried meat."

"Me neither," says Eddie, "is bad for your health.”

"Oh God".

[…]

It was midweek and there was little left for the weekend, and better yet, camping.

They were all excited. Everyone already had permission. Of course, Eddie had to lie saying that he would go to Bill to do some homework and not to camp in the middle of the forest where there are insects and diseases and infections and all the existing evils. Richie had made fun of Eddie telling him that the only insect that would bite him would be Richie's dick. Of course Eddie had almost strangled him after that, still repeating that Richie's dick would not touch him in any way.

Everyone already had the list of what they would bring. Beverly and Richie agreed to bring some beers and some joints; Stan and Bill would bring the marshmallows; and Eddie, Ben and Mike would take the food.

Everyone knew it would be just fruits and vegetables and all healthy because of Eddie, of course; Ben and Mike would take some fried foods without telling the lowest.

They couldn't stop shivering at the word 'camping', the emotion was immense and everyone knew it would be a perfect distraction from the shit of life.

The school was over two hours ago and Richie and Eddie are in the clubhouse. Richie is on top of Eddie in the hammock as he runs his hands all over the boy's abdomen and while spreading soft, wet kisses down his neck.

Eddie keeps playing with Richie’s hair while giving his boyfriend better access to kiss and nibble on his neck. However, both are very, very horny.

Eddie wants to ignore it but he can feel Richie's remarkable boner brushing his thigh, and he can feel his own begin to grow.

They both keep letting out soft moans as they begin to kiss again, and Eddie bites Richie's lips to contain his gasp when the taller one brushes his nipples.

Richie smiles in the kiss at Eddie's reaction, and repeats his movement.

"Rich," Eddie gasps, playing with the curls of the named.

"Yes, babe?" Asks the one with glasses, starting to kiss his boyfriend's neck again and this time bringing his hands to the lowest's thighs, under his short shorts and starting to massage him.

Eddie is about to tell him something when he hears footsteps and voices approaching.

Both remain completely static, looking at each other with huge and terrified eyes. Both can hear Eddie swallow.

"Ben, stop that!" They hear Beverly say and then Mike's soft laugh.

The two quickly separate and get off the hammock, starting to accommodate their clothes. Richie adjusts his erection trying to hide it and accommodates his glasses, which were folded while Eddie accommodates his shirt and shorts (luckily his erection is not as noticeable as Richie's) and poorly combs his hair.

Richie lies down in the hammock quickly and starting to read a magazine and Eddie runs across the clubhouse and sits on the floor pretending to do homework.

Well, both had gone for that purpose. Eddie had taken his notebooks and sat as far away from Richie as not to get distracted and had started doing his math homework and Richie had lay in the hammock while looking at Eddie and telling him obscenities like: “You look so fucking hot in those shorts,” or, “I wonder if you would look hotter with my hands inside those shorts.” Eddie had blushed noticeably but had not allowed Richie to win; so he had thrown a pencil at him and said "shut up".

All that had been no worth it, because Richie didn’t take his eyes off Eddie nor did he stop insinuating himself and had ended up winning, with Eddie getting up and placing himself on top of Richie and then changing positions so that the elder took control and both had begun to kiss and rub each other.

And everything had probably ended in a straw or two if not for his terrible, very terrible friends.

Both watch how Beverly is the first to enter the clubhouse, almost screaming at the sight of both of them.

"God, you scared the shit out of me!" she says, placing her hand on her heart. "What the hell are you doing here and why didn't you warn?"

Richie throws a glance at Eddie and he denies, winking at him making him smile.

"We wanted time alone," says Richie, using his greatest joking tone.

"It doesn't surprise me, what do you do?" she says, sitting next to Eddie and watching his notebooks.

"Study," says Eddie, looking away.

He knows perfectly well that none has recovered. Both look completely flushed and their breaths remain irregular, but if Beverly notices or not, she says nothing. Just light a cigarette and nod.

"That's what they call it today," Stan says this time, already inside.

"Wow, Stan the man, what a surprise," says Richie, looking at him and winking and then returning his eyes to the magazine, ignoring him.

Ben, Mike and Bill finish entering and everyone is surprised to see Eddie and Richie.

"We were looking for you, where were you both?" Asks Ben.

“Yes, we were looking for you for two hours,” says Mike this time, smoking next to Bev and sitting next to her.

"We came here to masturbate each other," Richie jokes, not looking at anyone but his magazine.

"Richie!" Eddie complains, red as a tomato. "He means studying and sharing ideas with each other, yes."

"Sure," Stan says, fun embodied in every pore of his face.

"W-well, we came here to plan the c-c-camp without y-y-you but now that you are here we can all talk," says Bill, sitting in one of the chairs with Ben and Stan following him "What time will we me-meet?”

“I say at six in the afternoon,” says Beverly, smoking.

"At six?" Eddie asks, leaving his homework aside "it will be very dark, we must go earlier to see while we put up the tents."

"Oh," Mike says thoughtfully. "Yes, there are only three tents, and we are seven."

"Well, we will sleep in pairs and a tent will be three."

Mike nods "I think Ben and Bev should have their own tent, I don't want to think about what they are capable of doing."

Beverly smiles and winks at Ben, who replies with a mischievous look and pink cheeks.

"I think the same of Eddie and Richie," Stan says, smiling maliciously.

"What? And what does that mean?” Asks Eddie, seeing him in disgust.

"It means, Eddie Spaghetti, that they think we're going to touch each other’s dicks and cum in their sheets while they sleep with us," says Richie, looking at Eddie with fun.

"Ugh, as if that would happen," Eddie says, looking away. He knows perfectly well that if his friends hadn't arrived, that was exactly what was going to happen.

"Anyway, it will be Richie and Eddie in one tent, Ben and I in another, and Mikey, Stanley and Billiam in another."

Everyone nods, agreeing.

Richie and Eddie share a secret look, containing their smiles.

[…]

It's Friday afternoon and Richie is sitting on Eddie's bed, watching the hypochondriac walk here and there, calling out loud the prevention measures against a heart attack, a burn, a cut, snake bite, among other things. Similarly, naming Richie everything necessary for the first aid kit.

Richie is not paying any attention to what his boyfriend is saying, his eyes are fixed on Eddie’s legs, who’s still in underwear without dressing. He is checking him out with hungry eyes while the boy doesn’t stop walking from one place to another.

Richie licks his lips, controlling himself.

“What happens if we find a bear? And if he attacks us while we sleep?!”

"God, you look so fucking hot," Richie says, getting up and cornering Eddie at the door of the room, blocking him.

"Are you listening to what I say?" Eddie asks, looking at him with a frown and disgust, crossing his arms.

The lower one is stuck to the wall while Richie is lying with one arm above Eddie's head, staring at him.

"Hmm, perfectly, I can also perfectly notice how soft your legs would look around my waist, what do you think?"

Eddie looks at him surprised “Why are you so flirtatious? Throughout the day you have not stopped throwing compliments and insinuating.”

"Can't I flirt with my boyfriend?"

Eddie smiles sideways "And what is the reason?"

"Nothing, I want to be good for you."

"You already are."

Richie approaches, brushing his lips on his boyfriend's neck, smelling the soap on his skin, since he just got out of a shower. Eddie mutters something unintelligible, his face buried in Richie's curls, while with his hands he plunges the head of the tallest into his neck.

"Hmm," he babbles, nibbling at his boyfriend's skin. "You have no idea of everything I want to do to you right now."

"As much as I want you to do it, we must go," says Eddie, with no intention of turning away.

"They can wait," says Richie, beginning to leave warm kisses all over his neck until he reaches his lips "there is no hurry," he says, beginning to kiss the boy.

Richie lifts Eddie from his legs and makes him wrap them around his waist, still curling him against the wall.

"Rich," says Eddie, kissing him wildly

Richie has his hands tangled in Eddie's hips while he has his hands tangled in Richie's neck, both kissing like there's no tomorrow.

"Eddie?" They both listen outside their room.

"Shit," Eddie whispers, separating from Richie, still with his legs wrapped around him "Yes, mom?" He asks, shutting Richie with his hand; he can see his intention of speaking.

His mother didn't know that Richie is there since he slipped in Eddie's room while he bathed.

"Aren't you late for Bill?" She asks, trying to open the door.

Richie takes off from the door still carrying Eddie and sits on the bed.

"Yes I'm going! I'm changing!”

"Ok, don't be late, I don't want it to get dark and you just go around and someone hurts my baby."

"Yes, mom," he says, rolling his eyes.

When they both hear Sonia walk away and lock herself in her room, they both laugh as little as possible.

“That was close,” says Richie, circling Eddie's hip with his fingers “from what I see everyone is interrupting us.”

Eddie nods, wrapping his arms around Richie's neck and kissing his lips softly. "It is the universe that tells us that we are not yet prepared for... _that_."

Richie nods, thoughtfully "I can't stop thinking about your mom thinking you are still her baby," he says, smiling between the kiss and spreading a little to speak better. "Does your mom know what her sixteen year old baby does with his seventeen year old friend?”

"I'm dying before she knows."

"I wonder what she would think, if she knew how hotly obscene her little boy looks on my lap and sticking his tongue to my throat."

"Beep fucking beep, bitch."

Richie lets out a laugh, letting Eddie go so he can start dressing.

"Move, we must go now."

"Pardon? We must we go now? I wasn't the damn horny guy who crashed me against the wall starting to kiss me so I wouldn't go to camp!”

"Let's say it was an excuse for you to stop talking about all that crap of bears getting into our tents."

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"Not anymore."

Richie smiles as Eddie finishes dressing and grabs his backpack and Richie's to give it to him "you go out the window, see you outside."

Richie nods, picking up his backpack and going out the window.

Eddie walks to the door of his house and turns "Goodbye, mom!" He says, then go out and meet Richie and start walking to the forest, holding hands.

The journey becomes peaceful, both are immersed in their thoughts but at the same time they are present, feeling the warmth of the other, hearing their breaths and occasionally sharing soft looks and shy smiles. Everything feels real, correct, valid. They feel strong, brave, both are the anchor of the other, both stand firm.

His fingers are intertwined and Richie's thumb gently touches Eddie's fingers, showing affection.

They arrive at the meeting place and watch from afar their friends, who are setting up their tents, Richie is the one that has the tent that he and Eddie will share.

They both make their way to them and when they are close they release their hands, Richie looking away and Eddie sighing.

They still don't know why they can't tell their friends, they don't know why they can't show affection in front of them. Neither is ashamed, quite the opposite, both want to shout as audibly as possible how much they love each other. But they don't feel ready, and even though they know they are going to support them (because Stan told Richie and Beverly to Eddie) they don't want to ruin the group's dynamics.

Will it become strange? Is it uncomfortable for them to kiss each other in front of their friends? Or that they cuddle in the hammock and whisper words of love while others are around? However, Bev and Ben are quite affectionate towards each other and both always show love in front of their friends, and nobody seems to care. But they are both girl and boy, will two boys be the same? Won't it be completely comfortable?

They both finish getting to where the others are and greet each other, starting to assemble the tent.

Or rather, Eddie assembling the tent while Richie sits on a log checking him out.

Beverly is the first to notice how Richie eats Eddie's buttocks with his eyes.

"Rich, if you don't mind being interrupted for looking at Eddie, could you help me sort the food?"

Richie looks away and tilts his head and casts a look of hatred at Beverly, while he reluctantly rises towards her, not noticing the blush on Eddie's cheeks.

The rest of the afternoon flies, and with the armed tents, the tidy food and the fire burning, everyone is around there while they get warm and talk.

"We should play something, kind of truth or dare or that kind of shit," says Beverly, cuddling with Ben.

Richie feels his body itch and tremble from the desire he has to cuddle with Eddie in the same way, to tell him in front of everyone how cute he looks in his warm clothes and with his nose sunk in his scarf; he wants to tell him how fascinated and anxious he is to want to kiss him.

But he doesn’t do it, he simply sinks his hands in his legs to contain himself.

"That doesn't work if we're sober, Bev," says Stan, drinking water.

"Well, for something Rich and I brought beers."

"Nobody gets drunk with beers, Beverly," Eddie says this time, denying.

"Then let's smoke a joint, fuck, elders."

"I don't smoke," Eddie says, smiling amusedly, loving bothering Bev.

God, Richie wants to kiss his smile.

"Bring the joints, Beverly," says Richie, glancing at Eddie as he winks at her.

"Nobody here is 18 years old, which means we're going to die young," Eddie says, looking contemptuously at the joint that Beverly pulled out of a purse and starting to light it.

"Ok, Eduardo, cálmate," says Mike, laughing.

"Y-yes, E-Eddie, some weed won't kill you," says Bill this time.

Eddie pouches, crossing his arms and denying.

Well, it is enough. Richie can't anymore.

The one with glasses rises drastically causing everyone to lay their eyes on him, and he feels his cheeks warm up when he notices Eddie's curious look inspect his face.

"Hmm, I have to do something, Eds, will you come with me?" He asks, ignoring Stan's gaze.

Eddie frowns "What? What you have to do? It's night, we won't see anything!”

"Fuck, Eddie, join the fuck with me," he says, losing patience.

_Don’t you see that it is an excuse to have you alone?_

Beverly looks at him with a raised eyebrow “Are you going to piss? Do you need Eddie to hold your small, flaccid penis? ”

Richie gives her a look "as if you didn't do it with Ben."

"Hey!" Says Beverly, laughing.

Eddie gets up reluctantly and follows Richie into the darkness of the forest, but not before hearing Mike scream.

"Use condoms!"

They both walk a few meters away from the group, with Richie silently and Eddie complaining.

“God, why are you bringing me here at this hour without knowing if we're going to step on coyote shit? You want to kill me?"

And he goes on and on, without stopping.

Richie turns his eyes and stops, stopping Eddie automatically. Richie turns to face Eddie and thanks that the moonlight is enough to see him in the dark, his face beautiful, as always.

“I hope you have a valid argument of why you brought us in the middle of the night here, looking for us to be kill by a bear, or worse, a snake and getting bite by that bitch and die because you didn't hear what can be done in these cases just for being a horny and wanted to k—”

Richie takes him from the back of the neck and stamps a kiss on Eddie's lips, shutting him up. Richie cornered him in a tree while still kissing wildly and damply, making the lowest moan, while placing his soft hands on Richie's neck, who lifts his legs and makes him wrap them around his waist.

"Rich, what are you doing?" Eddie asks, with surprise, separating a little, just a little.

"It is not obvious? I'm kissing you, my love. ”

“Is this what you wanted to do? Did you bring me here, to danger, just to kiss me? Couldn't you wait until everyone was asleep and have enough time to kiss me in the tent?!”

"Hmm," Richie pretends to think for a moment "In fact, no, I couldn't wait."

Eddie rolls his eyes "randy."

"Just for you."

Both smile at each other and kiss again, this time more gently and softly, slowly and sweet.

Both are so close that it is impossible to be any more, with Eddie immersed in the caresses of Richie and the oldest dumbfounded by Eddie's lips and his sweet and soft fingers brushing the back of his neck and making his skin bristle.

"Richie," Eddie groans.

"Before they interrupt us," Richie pauses to start kissing the lower man's chin "again," he adds, "I want to suck your dick."

"Romantic," says Eddie, smiling as he pulls Richie's hair "I don't know what you're waiting for."

Richie smiles with his face buried in the boy's neck and bends down, with his face facing the crotch of his boyfriend.

The minutes pass and each time it feels more glorious. The voices of their friends are heard farther and farther and the only thing they can concentrate on is the taste of the other. Sweet, bitter, exquisite. Their hearts beat so hard that they could end up exploding, in their heads come the echoes of their beats.

Richie is magnificent with his mouth, causing Eddie to lose his sanity. The lowest holding himself with one hand in a tree and with another in Richie's curls, biting his lip and avoiding moaning.

This is the first time they have done this, and although they both wished it was more special and they were not nervous about being caught, it was simply perfect.

For both. For Eddie was perfect the way Richie licked, kissed, held him, how he could feel his saliva, hot and warm; how can he be done with every touch the elder gave him, producing electricity, flooding his veins. For Richie, it wasn't that different, he felt in heaven, savoring every part of Eddie, savoring _him_; he loved the way the sounds came out of the lips he couldn't stop kissing, he loved the way it made him feel, knowing that those sounds only belong to him.

When Richie finishes walking Eddie through the sky obtaining only satisfaction and ecstasy from him, it is when he feels his boyfriend return the favor, and then, after Eddie took him completely and made him come, they are both looking at each other after buckling their pants with dilated pupils, grateful looks and full of love and silly smiles. All that dedicated only to the two of them.

Everything was just perfect, they both had their first intimate act, and although it wasn't the big deal, much less complete sex, they are both very, very happy and satisfied. And that is the only thing that matters.

"I love you," says Richie, kissing Eddie.

"I love you, too," Eddie replies between the kiss.

"Let's go, let's go back, it’s been about ten minutes and they’ll ask what we're doing."

"Hmm, I don't even want to imagine what they will say."

"I still can't believe that I put my dick in your mouth, what happened to the germs?" Richie says, letting go of nothing.

"Close your fucking mouth or it will be the last time my mouth will be in your dick or your mouth in mine, if you know what is best for you."

"Yes, sir, I understand," says Richie, nodding repeatedly, "I can't risk not repeating that, because I fucking loved it, it was the best thing that happened to me, and believe me, it's not the first time I've been sucked, but definitely the first time that I enjoy it one hundred percent, without pretending that it is you who does it.”

"What?"

“When people sucked my dick, I had to imagine it was your pretty mouth because I couldn't, you know, cum.”

Eddie grimaces "I don't know if I feel flattered or disgusted."

Richie smiles dumbly, kissing him again.

"Let's go."

Both make their way back, luckily Richie remembered perfectly and so they would not be lost in the middle of the forest at night.

When they manage to spot the fire, Eddie stops Richie by taking him by the arm, and turning him toward him.

"Hmm, I was thinking," Eddie says, biting his lip.

"Seriously? You think?"

Eddie elbows him, making the taller man wince. "Shut the fuck up this is serious."

"Ok, what were you thinking, babe?"

"I think we should tell the guys... you know, about us," he says, looking away.

Richie stays static, his mind completely blank. Well, it's Eddie's idea to hide it from his friends, Richie never cared, just being with Eddie, and if that's what he wants, then Richie would support him.

"Yes, it would be a good idea, they would support us," Richie says, nodding.

Eddie smiles and stands on tiptoe, entangling his arms on Richie's neck and kissing him deeply, this one corresponding to him and holding him by his waist.

"Oh shit!" They hear someone scream in front of them.

They both quickly separate, with their erratic breaths and their eyes wide open, looking at Bill who looks at them with surprise and an apology engraved all over his face.

"Fuck, Bill, you couldn't warn?” says Richie, giving him a look of disgust.

"Shit guys, I'm sorry, and-and I don't, I-I-I'm sorry, I—"

"It's okay, Bill, it's not your fault," Eddie says this time, trying to calm him down.

"What's going on?" Beverly says, approaching with the others.

"Wow, but look who appeared," Stan says, amused until he sees Bill's face. "Bill? Are you okay?” He says, approaching him.

The nominee looks at Eddie and Richie without knowing what to do, and Eddie gives him a "shut up and leave this to us" look.

"Bill saw me and Richie kissing," he says, without hesitation, taking Richie's hand.

The taller one smiles at Eddie, giving him a proud look. “We’re together, by the way.”

Everyone looks at them with surprise "well," says Ben, scratching his neck "this is weird," he adds, "I mean, uh; we always bother you both with that dating thing but, I never thought it was serious.”

"I did," says Stan. "I always saw the potential."

Beverly nods "Same, the chemistry between you two is too noticeable, painfully obvious," says "God, I owe you 10, Stan."

"What?" Richie asks, confused "Did you bet?"

“Only between Stan and me. If you didn't realize you were crazy for each other at the end of the month, we would have to interfere, Stan bet on your behalf, saying you would solve your shit, but I bet against you, sorry guys. ”

Richie and Eddie look at them perplexed.

"Well, I always knew that Richie liked Eddie, it was obvious, but fuck, I didn't think you were really going to date, congratulations, guys," says Mike, approaching and hugging them.

Bill, Ben, Stan and Bev approach them in the same way, a whole group hug.

"So..." says Richie "Now that you know that Eddie and I are dating, you will never stop hearing me talk about how hot he looks in those fucking shorts."

Everyone complains except Eddie, who kisses his nose, smiling silly.

"Oh God. If they were disgustingly sweet and cloying as friends, I don't want to imagine as boyfriends. ”

Richie and Eddie share a funny look "no, you don't want to," they both say in unison.

[…]

The rest of the month goes by extremely fast, as well as the last two months of classes, and after all having taken exams and knowing who recognized and who didn't, everyone is screaming of happiness. It is not the last year of high school, but fuck, there is only one year left and they’ll be free and they would go to university or just some would stop studying.

Everything was going very, very well. The losers club was getting closer, and now that Eddie and Richie didn't have to hide anything, it was all easier and happier.

At least for them both, because they could cuddle in the hammock and kiss, or rub noses, or whisper thounsads of 'I love you’s' without fear of being caught and being able to do it in front of their friends, they could be with them on the court after school and could kiss in the stands and once again get a little horny, ending in Beverly or Stan shouting that they are in public and that there are eyes around.

Everything was quiet. Richie kept sneaking into Eddie's room and now that they both try the blowjob stage, they kept giving them to each other.

In the bathrooms of the school, in the room of one of them or both, in the clubhouse while they were alone, in the tent when they camped with their friends, and now that Richie turned 18 and already has his license and a new car that his parents bought him, then they would taste each other in Richie's car. There more than everywhere is when the action occurs.

Richie and Eddie always spend it there; both would go to the bridge of kisses and Richie would park and then position Eddie in his lap and start kissing and handling him, luckily the glasses were polarized, an objection from Richie, knowing what would happen in the car.

Everything was going well, and now that both are in summer, well, they know what will happen.

100% time together.

Right now it is night and they are on a date, picnicking in the Barrens, they are both celebrating three months of dating. And well, a few years of being in love with each other.

They always decide to go out at night and probably not because they can be seen, but more as tranquility, like being submerged in the moonlight and being able to feel every extravagant emotion, and being able to inhale every drop of love without seeing every detail, but blindly let themselves be felt.

"Do you think if I mix mayonnaise with a cookie, will make me die?" he says, putting the mayonnaise on the cookie.

"Ew, disgusting, I don't know why you brought mayonnaise."

"Hey! You said we'd make a sandwich and you know I love sandwiches with mayonnaise and ketchup, right?

“Yes, but, with cookies? Seriously?” Eddie asks, looking at his boyfriend with affection in his eyes and denying.

Richie shrugs his shoulders and bites his cookie, wrinkling his face for the taste, but still eating it.

When they both finish eating Eddie lies on the blanket on the floor, looking at the starry sky, Richie followed the steps to the side and turning to look at Eddie, raising his head and resting it in his hand to get a better view.

The youngest watches him, smiling "in a month I turn 17, isn't it wonderful?"

Richie smiles "aw, I forgot you're still a baby, my beautiful baby."

Eddie turns his eyes, smiling "dumb.

They both stay that way, Eddie looking at him tenderly and Richie looking at him intensely. They both realize how ridiculous they look and end up smiling, without looking away.

"I love you," Eddie says, stroking Richie's cheek.

The older nod, closing his eyes to enjoy the contact.

"I know, everyone loves me," he says, smiling.

Eddie giggles "silly," he says, and then gets serious "Rich."

The nominee opens his eyes to look at his beloved. "Yes, babe?"

Eddie sighs, deep "we will both go to college soon, due to my great intelligence and your stupidity for having repeated this year, although I'm glad."

Richie smiles "I’m glad too, I would hate not to see you anymore, maybe I repeated on purpose to graduate with you."

Eddie denies "very stupid of you, but I appreciate it," he adds, "anyway, universities separate, that stage takes you away from your high school friends."

"It won't happen to us."

"You know my mom will never let me leave Derry."

Richie denies "you'll be 18, and you can leave, it doesn't matter."

“If it wasn't because I know that my dad left me money to pay only for my studies and only I can use that money, I wouldn't be so sure of that.”

“Exactly, see? We will both go to the uni.”

"But to the same?"

Richie nods "we will both apply to the same unis, and then, we will beg for us to stay together."

"And if it's not that way?"

Richie lets out a sigh, kissing his boyfriend's nose "babe, we'll worry later, there's still a year and two summers left, we still have time to figure out what we'll do, while let's celebrate this date and kiss now."

Eddie smiles, posing both of his hands next to Richie's cheeks and attracts him for a kiss.

"You promise?"

"The stars choose their lovers, if they chose us both to be together, then there is nothing to worry about."

Eddie looks at him for a moment and then giggles "wow, it seems that Trashmouth turns out to be Lovemouth, who would say."

"Shut up, you love my romanticism."

"I love _you_."

"And I love _you_, too."

And so, both looking at each other gently and with love radiating from each pore of their skins, both end up kissing in the moonlight with the stars admiring them.

** _~End~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for read this, I wanted to make it more short and all that but I got inspired, hope you enjoyed it.  
Please comment to see your thoughts, love y'all. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Love u. Y'all should hear the song is just too ahdfdjks.


End file.
